


A Letter To A Friend

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: Jonah Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Jonah Magnus Week, Letter fic, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: perhaps I may have an extra set of eyes to look over these scripts
Relationships: Albrecht von Closen & Jonathan Fanshawe
Series: Jonah Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787977
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	A Letter To A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 2 of jonah magnus week.  
> the prompts were Albrecht von Closen and Epistolary.  
> I will admit its kinda short but its all i could come up with at the moment

_ Dr. Fanshawe, _

_ I am delighted to receive a missive from you, even if it is at Jonah Magnus’ behest.  _

_ I am feeling poorly, that is true, but it is not enough to distract from the wonders my discovery brings to my house, _

_ there is so much knowledge in these volumes. _

_ I may study them until I grow old and die and never fully understand the scope of what they contain, but I will not rest until I do. _

_ I encourage your visit, so that perhaps I may have an extra set of eyes to look over these scripts before I send them to be rebound into more sturdy coverings. _

_ I am afraid the excitement of writing to you in anticipation of your visit has worn me out. _

_ So I will leave this letter short, and I will hope you forgive me. [Here a smudge of ink and blood mix in a fingerprint] _

_ Your loyal friend,  _

_ Albrecht von Closen _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at phantomwinds on tumblr if you wanna yell!


End file.
